The present invention relates to a golf club head. More particularly, it relates to an improvement to a golf club head which is provided with a projection extending in the back and forth or swing direction of the club on the bottom surface of the club's sole so as to make a smooth followthrough at the time of duffing.
In regard to a wood-type golf club head, in particular, it sometimes happens that the speed of the head lowers or the motion path of the head is disordered, when the player duffs at hitting. In order to improve the follow-through of the golf club head at the time of this duffing, golf club heads having a projection extending in the back and forth, direction and provided on the surface of the sole integral therewith have been proposed heretofore in the Japanese patent application Kokai publication Nos. 54-115929 and 55-40582, Japanese utility model application Kokai publication Nos. 57-34253, 62-108967, etc.
In the prior-art golf club heads disclosed in these publications however, the, sole and the projection are molded integrally with each other, and therefore the projection becomes a hindrance when the surface of the sole is ground, thus making the grinding operation also difficult. When the golf club head is constructed of a golf club main body made of synthetic resin as a main material and of a sole plate made of a metal material, which are molded integrally, in particular, grinding of the sole plate becomes even more difficult and this causes of lowering in productivity. Since the sole plate and the projection are molded monolithically of the same material, adjustment of the weight of the golf club head and adjustment of the center of gravity thereof are difficult, and this construction has prevented a reduction in the weight of the golf club head.